Roselyn Parks
Appearance Category:Backstory Category:Appearance Category:Relationships Category:Personality Category:Abilities Like most females in Rosekyn’s family, she has beautiful and unique features, just like a rose she is a beautiful sight to gaze at but when getting too close your blood will shed. She has quite an interesting features that can make a person question whether she was born on earth or not. Roselyn has four, beautiful black and pink eyes that are quite slim like, though they still appear to be quite big. The top set of her eyes is bigger than the bottom naturally since they have more room on her face while if her bottom set of eyes were any bigger they would’ve have been taking ver her entire cheek. Roselyn has a round like shaped face, her face being quite soft looking to its roundness and chubbiness. Her hair is quite rare and magnificent as so the rest of her features, though this obviously being the best part of them other than her biggie tiddie. Her big pink locks reach down to her midback though her hair is actually slowly and still growing. Roselyn was born with her pink hair, all the curls and twists including the length were all-natural. Rose has a very thick, curvy, well-built figure that most women admire and men desire. Every part of her natural, she hasn’t worked for it nor did she build it the way that it is today, she just got good genes. Now being the mutant/demon thing that she is, she doesn’t have much muscle visible, often as a child she would always pick fights with kids who talked slightly bad about her, which led her parents putting her into a boxing program that helped her contain her anger. Now, since rose is still this weird looking beautiful mutant/demon thing she doesn’t look like a human… not even close, her skin is a dark charcoal purple with darker spots known as blush to her skin complexion at her joins and cheeks. She has a very acceptable bust that doesn’t seem hard to carry around due to her super strength, lucky her huh? (D-F cups) Rose has long scars located on her back that are covered up by makeup, don’t even ask how she figured out how to find her skin tone in the foundation. As for weight, (140 lb), she isn’t that heavy… her weight isn’t something that she worries about because she and everyone else around her lovesher body and knows that her weight makes it beautiful… Now, Rose isn’t a heavy girl but since she is a bit tall and back on some meat because of her genes and AHEM chest size she does THAT much but it shouldn’t be a concern for a mutant right? Roselyn is a colorful girl, she prefers brighter colors instead of pale and darker ones, even though her most common color to wear is black, it matches with her skin complexion. She likes to wear a bit of revealing but comfortable clothing, like shorts, crop tops, but they have more style to them. Her type of aesthetic varies because she likes to wear what she is feeling, on normal days she would wear her normal attire which is something pinkish or other bright colors. When she’s feeling a bit down or upset she’ll wear more bold clothing like skin-tight clothing and revealing clothing.